L'oiseau s'en revient dans sa cage
by JoyFeather
Summary: Suite de "Que faire quand un oiseau frappe à votre carreau" Law et Nyri sont séparés depuis deux ans déjà, deux années au cours desquelles ils ne se sont que rarement vus. Il a décidé que c'en est assez et la poursuit désormais. Seulement l'ombre du passé revient planer sur le jeune couple qui doit entamer sa toute nouvelle vie à deux... ce qui n'est pas toujours simple.
1. Présentation et Prologue

Chose promise, chose due. Voici la suite de ma fiction maintenant achevée « Que faire quand un oiseau frappe à votre carreau ? ». Probablement plus courte que sa grande sœur, elle remettra en scène notre chirurgien favori et sa – pas si – tendre archère, alors qu'une sale bête est de retour et qu'ils doivent expérimenter la vie de couple !

Pour situer un peu à ceux et celles qui prennent en cours de route : Quand il tombe dessus, Law tente de percer le secret du Rohk par pure curiosité, faisant au passage connaissance avec sa porteuse Nyri et la tante de cette dernière Eyréré. Sauf que quand la première est une mercenaire qui voudrait avoir sa tête et la seconde une folle diablement sexy, ça complique les choses. D'autant plus qu'il ne se doute pas qu'il pourrait bien finir par être attiré par le mystère que représente Nyri. Après bien des ennuis, incluant des emprisonnements, des bastons, du voyeurisme, des expériences et la découverte de l'ami d'enfance de l'archère parmi les pirates – Kory (aka Sork Eiren) – il ramène la jeune fille vers l'endroit où elle pourra se libérer du monstre. S'ensuit un combat contre ladite sale bestiole, une Eyréré attirée par le côté obscur, et l'esprit de Nylaré (mère de Nyri et sœur d'Eyréré). Finalement, Nyri est libérée mais Eyréré disparaît dans un nuage de plumes noires, blessée. Nos deux amants, à qui ces épreuves ont montré qu'ils avaient certainement des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, se disent cependant au revoir : si Law ne peut abandonner son équipage, Nyri souhaite repartir afin de réparer un certain nombre de ses erreurs.

Si vous avez du temps, passez lire la version longue. Rien ne vous y force cependant.

Note : Ni le monde, ni les personnages (à l'exception de Nyri, Eyréré, Kory, leurs familles et le bateau-cirque dont ils sont issus) ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont la propriété intégrale d'Eiichiro Oda.

Note bis : Rating M par prévention pour futurs lemon et langage cru voir violence (même si pour le moment, ça pourrait être un rating T)

* * *

Un sous-marin jaune se préparait à remonter à la surface. Son capitaine, confortablement installé dans ce qui lui servait de bureau, fixait le plafond. Deux années auparavant, sur une île maintenant éloignée, il avait dit au revoir à une certaine jeune femme. Qui entrait n'aurait pas vu la particularité de cette pièce. Il fallait lever les yeux pour prendre conscience de l'obsession du chirurgien. Là, soigneusement classés en fonction de la date, s'affichaient des dizaines de clichés et d'avis de recherche. Tous avaient le même sujet, une jeune femme aux cheveux à priori noirs et à la peau sombre. On pouvait même apercevoir un éclat ambré dans ses prunelles en regardant attentivement. Certaines photographies étaient ratées, et celles qui ne l'étaient pas avant manifestement nécessité la coopération du modèle. Il riait parfois en voyant un avis où elle avait cherché à se moquer de la Marine. Deux années de collection, de rassemblement d'informations. On voyait l'évolution de la fille à la femme. Il demeurait des choses invisibles, un corps n'apparaissant pas ou peu. Law rêvait d'elle depuis deux ans maintenant. Il voulait l'entendre rire, la voir à chaque heure qui passait, l'avoir près de lui. Quoique... peut être pas rire. Ce serait tout aussi amusant si elle était en colère.


	2. Premièrement, la retrouver

Quand il entra dans la chambre qu'il avait réservé, il se prit à espérer qu'elle serait là. Dommage, cette fois, pas de Nyri. Il s'affala en soupirant. Elle viendrait peut être plus tard. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis six mois maintenant. Au début, elle était restée éloignée plusieurs semaines. Puis un jour il l'avait retrouvée '' par hasard '' dans l'hôtel. En fait elle s'était glissée dans son armoire et avait attendu qu'il soit sous la douche pour le rejoindre. Ils avaient joué ainsi un certain temps. Elle venait et repartait comme bon lui semblait, pouvant rester deux mois sans donner signe de vie avant de réapparaître. Il le savait dès le départ, elle était libre et il l'était aussi. Son souci était qu'il avait du mal à vraiment apprécier les autres femmes maintenant qu'il l'avait eue. Comprenez-le, il restait un amant hors du commun – de la modestie, de la modestie – mais il n'avait pas autant de plaisir avec les autres qu'avec elle.

La dernière fois, il s'en souvenait encore. Il s'était assoupi sur son lit, puis une présence l'avait éveillé. Elle était assise sur la commode, jambes croisées, et le regardait simplement. Ils n'avaient pas bougé, comme voulant graver ces images dans leur tête. Elle avait changé depuis leur rencontre précédente. Elle avait encore raccourci ses cheveux, maintenant descendant en délicates vagues jusqu'à la nuque seulement. Il n'avait pas voulu lui dire que ça lui allait bien. Elle paraissait plus sauvage, plus garçonne ainsi. Elle avait déjà abandonné au sol les protections de cuir qu'elle n'avait toujours pas remplacé malgré qu'elles soient devenues un peu justes. Elle était juste là, devant lui, un charmant mètre soixante-six gaîné de noir – il devrait peut être lui faire essayer d'autres teintes quand elle serait de retour, même si elle était très jolie avec – perdue dans la contemplation du plus superbe des capitaines – encore et toujours, de la modestie ! – . Elle paraissait un peu triste ce jour là, comme inquiète. Alors il s'était levé et il était allé la consoler. Nettement plus tard, alors qu'ils se détendaient dans un bain, il avait finalement eut le courage d'aborder un sujet qui risquait de changer beaucoup de choses.

**-Des pêcheurs ont été retrouvés carbonisés. Ils portaient des traces de griffures.**

Elle n'avait pas répondu, ou plutôt elle s'était contentée de se relever un peu. Il avait compris qu'elle savait. Le lendemain matin, elle était partie sans un mot et n'avait pas donné la moindre nouvelle depuis. Jamais elle n'était restée aussi longtemps sans lui faire signe. Sauf peut être après Marineford. Il connaissait son avis sur le sujet, qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il reste neutre, mais il s'en était mêlé. Il l'avait revue juste avant le départ. Il la sentait agitée, troublée, apeurée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne de risques. Seulement, comme pour tout le reste, ils étaient libres. Point.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir, circonspect. Plus que jamais, il devait être prudent.

**-Room service monsieur. On a déposé un courrier à votre intention.**

**-Qui ?**

**-Je ne sais pas monsieur. Elle n'a pas laissé de nom. C'était au début de la semaine. **

Il signa le registre qu'on lui tendait puis s'isola. Il était perplexe. Nyri n'écrivait pas, très peu, elle n'avait jamais vraiment appris et ses lettres étaient déformées. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Encore une chose qu'il pourrait lui enseigner. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et y trouva une affiche. Étrange, les publicités ne se présentaient pas comme cela. Après il remarqua son sujet. En fait, elle lui donnait bien rendez-vous.

Il était venu discrètement, en petit comité. Il avait vaguement entendu parler de cet endroit mais ne l'aurait jamais imaginé si grand. Le trois mâts semblait bien entretenu, sa coque rutilait comme si elle avait été brossée le jour-même. Ce qui était peut être le cas d'ailleurs. Des lumières multicolores animaient le bastingages et avaient été tendues entre les mâts, auxquels étaient accrochés des drapeaux ainsi que des cibles. Les voiles étaient rapiécées, de toutes les couleurs possibles, en accord avec le reste du navire en fait. Des trapèzes pendaient dans le vide, des jongleurs accueillaient les clients, la ménagerie avait été sortie sur le pont. La piste était assez manifestement tout autour du grand-mât, puisque des gradins y avaient été montés. L'endroit lui était étrangement un peu familier... enfin, il verrait. Il s'installa avec sa clique et commença à la chercher du regard. C'était difficile avec l'incroyable cohue. Le spectacle commença sans qu'il puisse la trouver. Des clowns et jongleurs ouvrirent le bal, suivit de deux dresseurs accompagnés de leurs bêtes. Il regarda les trapézistes d'un œil distrait. Eux aussi lui disaient quelque chose en fait. C'était beau, certes, mais il était frustré de ne pas voir ni comprendre. Était-ce son bateau d'origine ? Bien d'autres numéros suivirent, sans qu'il leur prête attention. Soudain, deux éclats dorés éveillèrent son intérêt. Déçu, il se rendit compte que c'était un homme. Assez grand et plutôt maigre, il couvrait son visage d'un masque mi-grimaçant mi-souriant. Un haut-de-forme et un queue de pie formaient son accoutrement. Une canne à la main, il commença par des tours très basiques, pour amuser les enfants, mais enchaîna de suite sur des tours plus complexes. Disparition, réapparition, il jouait avec sa partenaire qui fut transpercée, découpée, aplatie, transformée à de nombreuses reprises. Elle faisait pâle figure à côté de cet homme qui ne manquait manifestement pas de prestance.

Le supernovae en eut rapidement assez d'attendre sa belle ici. Comme elle ne se manifestait pas, il allait se lever quand un jeune garçon d'une petite quinzaine d'année au plus le bouscula

**-Oups, pardon m'sieur. **

Le chirurgien faillit soupirer tant la manœuvre était évidente. Il nota la tenue brillante de l'adolescent, semblable à celle des trapézistes. Un artiste, évidemment. Il voyait arriver le jeu de piste gros comme un bâtiment de la marine. Il ramassa le petit morceau de papier coloré que le messager avait laissé tomber. Quelques mots y étaient griffonnés d'une écriture plutôt féminine, légèrement penchée. _Veuillez venir en coulisse seul s'il vous plaît. NE. _Il ne voyait pas trop à quoi pouvaient correspondre les initiales. Nyri utilisait surtout le nom de famille de sa mère, « Rohk », mais il se pouvait qu'elle ait repris celui de son père. Comme il ne le connaissait pas, il ne saurait dire. Son ancien subordonné ne lui en avait parlé qu'une fois, et il devait admettre qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas tellement. Il se leva, et fit signe à ceux de ses acolytes qu'il partait seul. Bepo dû lui en être reconnaissant, puisqu'il se rassit et continua d'admirer le spectacle. Il devait apprécier. Law se glissa derrière tout le monde et rejoignit la zone opposée à celle de la ménagerie, qu'il supposait être les loges. Il se glissa entre plusieurs artistes qui ne lui prêtèrent pas attention, louvoyant entre les miroirs. Si la piste était éblouissante, ce n'était rien à côté de cet endroit où s'entassaient des costumes colorés, des accessoires variés, des pots de maquillage. Les paillettes côtoyaient les plumes, cordes et rubans suspendus, harnais passés par-dessus des paravents. Certaines femmes se changeaient devant tout le monde sans pudeur aucune, des hommes se passaient des couches de fard de toutes les teintes imaginables pendant qu'un ami les coiffait. Et tout ce beau monde se chuchotait les indications pour ne pas être entendu des spectateurs, glissait silencieusement dans le capharnaüm, trouvait sans problème apparent ce qu'il cherchait. C'était une sorte de ballet précis, une chorégraphie de préparation qui laissait deviner le point auquel ils étaient à l'aise devant leur public. Il se sentait presque de trop. On lui tira sur la manche, et il fut entraîné à l'écart par une forme féminine. Il se retrouva enfermé dans une petite pièce avec elle. Prudent, il se prépara à se battre. Cette femme ne lui était pas connue, et l'avait amené dans un endroit où ils n'étaient pas seuls. Une lumière s'alluma brusquement, mais elle était si douce qu'il n'en fut pas aveuglé.

**-Pardon d'avoir dû vous convoquer si cavalièrement, capitaine Trafalgar Law. **

C'était assez inattendu. Devant lui se tenait ce qui devait être une famille au grand complet. Celle qui l'avait amené ici portait un justaucorps bleu à motifs argents, pailletée, mais n'était plus maquillée contrairement à trois des autres personnes présentes. Le garçon qui lui avait fait passé le message était là également. Ils portaient les mêmes tenues, voir les mêmes ornements sur la peau pour ceux qui ne les avaient pas retiré. Ils étaient cinq en tout, la femme, une jeune fille, et trois garçons âgés d'environ dix à vingt ans. _La mère et ses enfants,_ se dit le pirate. Leurs attitudes étaient plutôt différentes. L'adolescente et le plus jeune semblaient curieux, l'adolescent presque indifférent, et le plus âgé de la fratrie méfiant. Quand à la chef de famille, elle était presque attendrissante. Entre deux âges, ses traits tirés montraient sa fatigue et ses grands yeux tristes semblaient las.

-**J'en suis désolée, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Mon mari...**

Elle paraissait gênée, et ne pas savoir comment orienter la conversation. Il ne savait pas si il devait se montrer cassant ou au contraire l'aider. Il s'adossa au mur nonchalamment tout en réfléchissant.

**-Ma foi, ce n'est rien. Cependant vous connaissez mon nom, je ne connais pas les vôtres.**

D'un autre côté, qui ignorait l'existence du grand Chirurgien de la Mort ?

**-Ah oui, pardon,** s'empressa de s'excuser l'artiste. **Je suis Chali Eiren, et voici mes enfants Olenn, Tsya Choyet et Zévner. **

Chacun d'entre eux fit un léger signe de tête ou un sourire une fois nommé. De toute façon, c'était simple, elle avait suivit l'ordre d'âge. Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Eiren... Eiren. Il l'avait déjà entendu une fois.

**-Je crois, **commença t-elle avec hésitation,** que vous avez déjà rencontré mon aîné Sork. **

Ce fut comme si une ampoule s'allumait au-dessus de la tête du brun. Sork Eiren. Le nom originel de Kory. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant ? Ils lui ressemblaient tous un peu. La forme d'un visage, la teinte des iris, même des tics qui se retrouvaient parfois. Chez la sœur surtout, Tsya si il ne se trompait pas. Il se demanda alors quelque chose. Si eux le cherchaient pour Kory, alors quel était le rapport avec Nyri ?

**-Qui vous a demandé de venir me voir ?**

**-Pardon ? **S'étonna Chali **nous voulions juste des nouvelles de Sork. Vous comprenez, il ne nous contacte pas souvent.**

Ils disaient la vérité, c'était évident. Il leur raconta en deux mots comment le jeune homme avait décidé de rester sur une île qui servait de point de ravitaillement et centre de recherche, principalement pour les longues jambes d'une certaine jeune femme vivant sur l'île en question. Immédiatement, la malheureuse mère se détendit.

**-Merci beaucoup capitaine.**

**-Et ça ne vous dérange pas ?**

**-Il est heureux ?**

**-Je pense.**

**-Alors ça me suffit. **

C'était étonnant le point auquel ils étaient tolérants. Le plus dur de la famille devait être le père, si il en croyait le début de la discussion. Ils sortirent les uns après les autres. Il se surpris à ne même pas regarder le derrière de l'adolescente qui faisait déjà pourtant très femme. Décidément, lui qui était « à la diète » depuis plusieurs semaines, voilà qu'il ne s'intéressait plus au sexe opposé. Il devenait obnubilé par sa belle brune aux yeux d'or. Quand la porte se referma, il remarqua qu'il restait quelqu'un.

**-Vous pensiez que c'était Nyri pas vrai ?**

Il s'entendit répondre bêtement

**-Tu la connais ?**

Mais quel imbécile ! Il devait avouer qu'une pointe de jalousie était née au fond de lui. Il la fit taire. Après tout, il était nettement plus beau que ce trapéziste et il devait avoir nettement plus de conversation. Sans parler du reste : sa classe naturelle inimitable, son sens de l'humour sans égal, ses points communs avec l'archère et ses capacités nocturnes inoubliables. Pas que nocturnes d'ailleurs. Il restait le meilleur coup possible quel que soit l'heure ou l'endroit. Non, décidément, aucune raison de craindre ce garçon. Après tout, il ne devait rien partager avec l'ancienne artiste. Sauf plusieurs années de vie, l'âge, l'enfance. Trois fois rien.

**-Un peu. Nous avons le même âge et elle était proche de mon aîné. **

**-Elle est venue ici ?**

L'autre secoua la tête en répondant. Pas qu'il sache.

**-Elle a coupé les ponts il y a un sacré bout de temps. La seule personne qu'elle aurait pu visiter ici était son père, et encore ils n'étaient pas très proches. **

Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Un homme qui trompe sa mère, avec la sœur de cette dernière et les trois quarts des femmes qu'il rencontre, il ne devait pas être particulièrement en bons termes avec sa fille. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de lui d'ailleurs, quel que soit le moment. Quand il y réfléchissait bien... ça n'avait jamais été le moment de discuter entre eux. Un coup elle essayait de le tuer, ensuite il l'emprisonnait, ou alors elle était blessée, puis pendant... enfin, ce n'était jamais le moment. Voilà. Ils avaient bien expérimenté les confidences sur l'oreiller, mais elles se portaient généralement sur l'actualité. Et si c'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait amené ici en fait ? Pour qu'il rencontre cet homme ? Il ne la croyait pas traditionaliste, mais tout était possible. Il demanda si il était possible de le rencontrer.

**-Drayn doit encore être sur scène mais...**

Des hurlements retentirent brusquement, coupant Olenn.

Voilà qui clôt le départ de cette fiction ! Que vous avez détesté ou aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Le chapitre suivant arrivera au plus tard mercredi prochain. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine ainsi qu'une bonne rentrée à tous ceux et celles qui sont en plein dedans !


	3. Deuxièmement, rencontre avec beau-papa

Voici la suite, plus courte que le chapitre précédent désolée. J'essaierai de faire mieux pour la semaine prochaine. Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de lire, ça me fait très plaisir de voir le nombre de « vues » augmenter. J'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaît. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rappel : Il demanda si il était possible de le rencontrer.

**-Drayn doit encore être sur scène mais...**

Des hurlements retentirent brusquement, coupant Olenn.

Elle rajusta le capuchon sur son visage, stressée. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de se faire arrêter. Les rues étaient peu peuplées à cette heure de la nuit et dans ce quartier. Un poivrot de temps à autre, un groupe d'amis bras-dessus bras-dessous, un mignon couple rentrant chez lui. En les voyant, elle se surprenait à penser à ce qu'elle aurait pu vivre. Elle essayait alors de se sortir cela de la tête. Les trucs roses avec des petits cœurs, pas pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation dans ce genre... et n'avait pas exactement eu des exemples très probants. Les Eiren peut être, cinq enfants et toujours aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour. À part eux, pas un couple sans écart de conduite. En serait-elle capable ? Probablement, vu le point auquel elle avait été attirée par la gente masculine. Une légère grimace déforma son visage. Ce crétin de chirurgien l'avait vraiment rendue accro. Et il avait faillit se tuer, cet imbécile, avec cette foutue guerre de pirates. Elle lui en voulait encore. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre ses pensées, sinon elle préférait ne pas imaginer sa réaction en voyant le nombre d'insultes à la minute quand elle se souvenait de ces événements. Il pouvait se montrer très créatif dans un certain nombre de domaines. Elle se maudit de ne pas pouvoir aller plus vite. Même en restant dans l'ombre et en courant autant que possible, elle devait éviter les patrouilles qui la ralentissaient. Foutus avis de recherches. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de tabasser un Marine pourri qui avait un peu trop laissé traîner ses mains devant son escadron, avant de s'en prendra audit escadron lui fonçant dessus ? Elle aurait dû l'embarquer dans un coin sombre ! Dans tout les cas, depuis, elle avait dû virer de bord et commencer à s'attaquer aux contrats particuliers pour survivre tout au long de son voyage d'excuses. Il ne restait qu'une étape, la toute dernière et la plus difficile. En principe, Law y serait. Elle appréhendait un peu, puisqu'elle repartait ensuite avec lui. Enfin, si il voulait toujours d'elle. Début d'une nouvelle vie, après avoir définitivement mis fin à l'ancienne. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Et que son père serait un minimum content de la revoir.

Le trapéziste pâlit et sortit précipitamment, le capitaine sur ses talons. Des gens criaient et couraient un peu partout, descendant du navire. L'autre disparut après un ou deux gestes de sa famille, partant rejoindre ses camarades. Quelques artistes entraînaient les enfants dans la foule tandis que les autres s'étaient saisit de tout ce qui pouvait leur servir d'arme. C'était à qui brandirait une perche, un couteau de jet, une masse, bref n'importe quoi. Quelque chose tournait en hauteur dans la nuit, une sorte d'ombre inquiétante et menaçante. Au début, Law pensa que les malheureux occupants du bateau-cirque ne savaient pas se battre. C'est après qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait bien tort. Ils attendaient juste que plus aucun civil ne soit là – lui excepté, puisqu'il avait l'air d'être assez grand et fort pour s'en tirer tout seul... de toute façon celui qui pensait le contraire il se chargeait de lui démontrer l'énormité de son erreur, scalpel à l'appui – pour sortir l'artillerie lourde. Dès cet instant, les exclamations sortirent de partout.

**-Gaffe aux voiles Merry,** lança quelqu'un à un cracheur de feu.

**-Ce truc est au-dessus de l'artimon ! **

**-Tu vois bien qu'il est au-dessus de l'eau !**

Bon, ils savaient se défendre, mais de là à s'organiser... hum. Le pont devint rapidement un énorme bazar. Des flammes surgissaient d'un peu n'importe où, les acrobates essayaient désespérément d'atteindre l'assaillant qui n'était plus le seul à voler dans le ciel. Il ne savait pas qu'un bâton de majorette pouvait servir de projectile tue-bêbête. Les malheureux semblaient pourtant plus aptes à éviter les attaques qu'à en porter. L'animal n'était pas trop offensif, mais assez pour causer des dégâts au bateau. Des cordages de tout poil tombaient comme des mouches, ce qu'ils avaient pu accrocher en hauteur était déjà en lambeaux sur le pont. Leur petite ménagerie était très animée aussi, dans le mauvais sens du terme. C'était un concert de sifflements, de grognements, de feulements, bref de tout ce qu'il était possible d'imaginer. Le navire craquait également de toute part, à chaque fois que l'assaillant s'approchait d'un peu trop près ou qu'un des défenseurs faisait une boulette. Il se détourna du spectacle que formaient les artistes en pleine agitation pour se concentrer sur la bestiole. Malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, on distinguait de grandes ailes et des serres certainement tranchantes. C'était étrange, il n'y avait aucun oiseau géant dans le coin. Une image lui revint en tête, et il frissonna. C'était impossible, la dernière fois c'était très très loin de là. Il en eut malheureusement la confirmation quand un éclat de lune fit luire le métal qui composait les serres et les étranges plumes. Le Rohk était de retour, ou tout du moins la sorcière avait réussit à le réveiller temporairement. Quelle étrange coïncidence. Le problème étant que tout concordait un peu trop. Le message de sa belle – oui, la sienne. Pas touche. – sa présence ici, l'endroit particulier, l'attaque. Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, plus encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle était trop intelligente pour venir sans raison. Elle voulait quelque chose. Mais qui, ou quoi ?

_Il savait qu'elle reviendrait un jour, et que tout n'était que question de temps. Malgré cela, il était pétrifié par la peur. Il ne voulait pas, pas encore. C'était trop tôt. _

Nyri ? Elle était impossible à trouver. Probablement pas dans les parages.

_Peut être que les grands dirigeants de ce monde quels qu'ils soient avaient décidé de lui faire une sorte de plaisanterie macabre. Ou peut être que son indécision avait duré trop longtemps, et qu'elle causait aujourd'hui tant d'ennuis à ceux parmi lesquels il avait grandi. _

Lui ? Non, il était merveilleux et inoubliable – et l'avait accessoirement plus ou moins vaincue une fois – mais pas au point qu'elle vienne détruire un navire pour lui. De plus, elle aurait eu mille occasions pour s'attaquer à lui.

_Il se força à bouger. Un pas après l'autre, il avança lentement vers ces cordages auxquels il avait grimpé tant de fois. En avait-elle fait exprès ? Peut être. Il ne savait pas. _

Par toutes les mers, réfléchis Law ! Rien de ce qu'elle avait un jour affirmé pouvait amener à supposer qu'elle reviendrait. Cela n'avait été qu'une étape dans sa vie, une parenthèse d'une quinzaine d'années dans sa quête de pouvoir, un lieu comme un autre.

_Tant de fois il s'était réveillé en se disant qu'il partirait le jour-même, et tant de fois il avait renoncé avant d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'emballé ses affaires. Pourquoi au fond ? Après la double disparition, les choses n'avaient jamais plus été pareilles. Il regrettait tant. Mais c'était sa nature après tout, il aimait tant les femmes. Pourvu que sa fille, si elle avait été préservée, ne rencontre jamais d'homme comme lui. Et pourvu que l'on lui donne une chance de s'excuser auprès de son épouse. _

Sa sœur ? Tuée, décédée, enterrée depuis un sacré bout de temps.

_Il saisit ce qui l'aiderait à grimper, la mort dans l'âme. Un jet de flamme le frôla, allumant une part de sa cape qui fut très heureusement éteinte par le vent. Étrange, il aurait pensé que cela l'aurait attisé. Non pas que cela change grand chose au fond. Il s'élança avec une agilité encore étonnante pour quelqu'un de son âge, et ne tarda pas à arriver en haut. _

Les autres membres du cirque ? Aucun intérêt pour elle.

_Il avait plutôt froid là, et son costume ne l'aidait pas vraiment à garder l'équilibre. Il voyait le monstre à travers son masque, ses yeux bleus remplis de haine le fixaient avec satisfaction. Jamais un hybride d'humain et d'oiseau géant n'avait autant ressemblé à un chat trouvant un nouveau jouet qu'il va se faire un plaisir d'étrenner. _

Il évita de justesse une pluie d'éclats de bois qui lui fit lever la tête. Eyréré était perchée sur l'une des plus hautes vergues, non loin d'un homme. Certaines voiles s'étaient enflammées et baignaient la scène d'une inquiétante lueur orangée. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

_Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à comment il voudrait que cela arrive. Depuis toujours, il avait juste pensé qu'il finirait soit sur scène, soit par se rompre le cou en tombant d'en haut, soit dans son lit. Que ce soit dans son sommeil ou en train d'exercer une autre activité. Il devait certainement juste y aller à l'instinct. _

Le malheureux en haut écarta le bras. Il était un peu suicidaire – mais alors un tout petit peu – pour se mettre comme ça devant une chose pareille. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher non ? Il se passa alors plusieurs choses en quelques instants. D'abord, Law remarqua l'étrange costume à un peu calciné de l'inconnu. Ensuite il se souvint du métier du père de sa belle. Enfin, Eyréré lança un puissant coup de serre en même temps qu'un hurlement inhumain.

_C'était douloureux, mais étrangement apaisant. Il se sentit tomber en arrière et lâcher sa canne. Il eut vaguement conscience du fait que son masque quittait son visage. La chute ne dut pas durer très longtemps, et il était déjà partit avant d'avoir touché le pont. Il ne ferma pas les yeux. Finalement, c'était plutôt bien de s'en aller sous un ciel étoilé. Une belle dernière image._

Le chirurgien n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Son acte accomplit, la sorcière s'envola satisfaite. Il se précipita auprès de l'homme. Les deux orbes d'un ambré très familier ne fixaient déjà plus rien, paisibles.

Drayn le magicien était mort.

* * *

Bien, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à commenter, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !


	4. Troisièmement, dire adieu à beau-papa

Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous conviendra. Merci encore à tout(es) celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de lire.

* * *

**Rappel :** Le chirurgien n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Son acte accomplit, la sorcière s'envola satisfaite. Il se précipita auprès de l'homme. Les deux orbes d'un ambré très familier ne fixaient déjà plus rien, paisibles.

Drayn le magicien était mort.

**-Chers compagnons, nous sommes là maintenant...**

Comme pour les mariages, c'était le directeur du cirque qui officiait à l'enterrement. Le navire portait encore les traces de l'attaque, et devrait être réparé sous peu. Quelques volontaires avaient arrangé le corps du mort. Il était maintenant paisible dans un costume impeccable, étendu sur un grand drap blanc. Les poids dont il serait lesté se trouvaient non loin de là. Le pirate jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne. Nyri n'avait pas versé une larme depuis son arrivée.

Elle n'avait montré son visage qu'au petit matin, et avait compris en voyant les visages des gens. Elle avait malgré tout demandé à voir son père. Elle n'avait pas même pâli quand on l'avait menée au corps. Ils avaient tenu à la faire patienter, mais elle avait voulu venir. Ils venaient de faire la toilette mais il n'était pas encore habillé. Pour avoir été avec elle à cet instant, il savait que ce n'était pas un spectacle qu'on accorde à quelqu'un. La peau hâlée de l'ancien magicien était devenue livide, le poids des âges certainement invisible sur un homme vivant de rieur lui était retombé dessus d'un coup une fois mort. Sur sa poitrine trônaient encore les trois traînées, non plus sanguinolentes mais d'un rouge sombre qui tranchait avec le reste du cadavre. Elle l'avait veillé, et il était resté à ses côtés. Elle ne l'avait pas revêtu de ses derniers habits, mais avait placé le paiement pour le passage dans l'autre monde. Encore une de leurs croyances certainement. Drayn avait patienté une journée de plus avant qu'ils n'en soient là, dans les derniers rayons du soleil, prêt à l'immerger. L'assemblée était bariolée, chacun portant son costume de scène comme pour une dernière représentation. La seule exception était la fille du mort. Autrefois en noir et argent, elle était de même en ce jour. Comme elle avait grandit, des pièces de toutes les gardes-robe la recouvraient. Un foulard argenté, une ceinture du même ton sur une jupe sombre en lambeaux. Le justaucorps bicolore qu'elle portait en-dessous lui donnait un haut sans manches qui dévoilait ses étranges cicatrices. Elle allait pieds nus. Était-ce étrange de la trouver aussi désirable en telle occasion, et dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait ?

**-Que lui qui reposera dans nos cœur repose maintenant dans sa dernière demeure. **

Il ne s'était même pas aperçut que c'était terminé. La cérémonie avait été simple, quelques personnes qui le connaissaient avaient prononcé de très courts discours. La parlotte ne semblait pas être le talent premier des gens du cru. La dépouille fut enveloppée dans le drap que l'on referma solidement. Les boulets qui devaient le maintenir dans le profondeur furent fixés, et enfin les plus solides membres de la troupe le portèrent jusqu'à la mer où il fut respectueusement jeté. Cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment terminé.

Elle était mal à l'aise sur ce navire où chacun la traitait comme si elle était de verre. L'ambiance morose n'arrangeait pas les choses. C'était presque comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Bien sûr, les gens avaient évolué. Des enfants avaient grandis, d'autres étaient nés, des couples s'étaient formés et d'autres séparés que ce soit par la vie... ou par la mort. D'autres cérémonies de ce genre avaient dû avoir lieu. Elle était restée absente si longtemps. Quatre ans. Et elle était là à nouveau, dans ces horribles vêtements qu'elle voulait quitter, devant ce corps inconnu que l'on confiait à la mer. C'était étrange. Elle se sentait vide. Pour un presque inconnu, un homme qu'elle avait adulé et détesté, un homme qu'elle avait jugé exceptionnel ou imbécile, un homme tout simplement. Son propre père. Elle ne savait que faire. On ne lui demanda pas de parler d'ailleurs. Lors du repas, elle n'avala rien. Elle percevait le regard de Law, toujours derrière elle, toujours près d'elle, à réclamer des explications ou du moins un signe qu'elle ne pouvait lui donner. Elle était faible avec lui. C'était presque gênant. Elle allait devoir s'y faire si elle partait avec lui comme prévu. Il était encore temps de s'en aller, mais elle ne voulait pas fuir une fois de plus. Et puis ses affaires étaient déjà dans le sous-marin.

Pour la dernière nuit, elle tenait à rester sur le navire cirque. On lui avait proposé de reprendre sa place, elle avait décliné en réclamant juste l'asile pour la nuit. Une sorte de second adieu. On lui avait laissé une chambre assez neutre, prêt du pont, pour qu'elle puisse partir n'importe quand. Le chef avait comprit. Il était déjà au courant du fait qu'au petit matin, quand tout le monde se lèverait, elle ne serait plus là. Elle ne serait plus jamais là. Il dormait avec elle bien sûr, le capitaine de son cœur. Elle sentit ses yeux peser sur elle tandis qu'elle défaisait le foulard, puis retirait le haut du justaucorps. Il glissa entièrement à terre, suivit de la jupe, et elle envoya le tout voler dans un coin. Elle était maintenant frissonnante dans l'air du soir, en sous-vêtement, tournant le dos à son amant. Elle aurait voulut se laver, mais elle n'avait plus la force de rien.

**-Viens là.**

Elle se retourna vers lui, une tentative d'air de défi sur le visage. Elle devait avoir l'air pathétique. Lui était égal à lui même. Fort. Solide. Autoritaire. Et elle se devait de lui résister.

**-Viens me chercher.**

**-Ne me fais pas répéter Nyri. Tu sais que j'en ai horreur. **

**-Alors ne le redis pas, et contente-toi de m'obéir. **

Ils se jaugèrent un moment, alors qu'elle avait déjà perdu. Il savait, mais il voulait peut être jouer. La distraire. Elle réprima un sourire en se disant qu'elle ne pouvait jamais savoir si il s'amusait seul ou si il se préoccupait d'elle. Elle fit un pas en avant, attendit qu'il fasse de même. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

**-Comment te sens-tu ?**

Il lui demandait cela comme il aurait parlé du soleil et de la pluie dehors, avec un détachement qui lui ressemblait énormément. Elle ne put retenir un sourire. C'était si bon de le retrouver égal à lui-même.

À l'instant où les commissures de ses délicates lèvres s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre, il voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Il se retint. Sa réputation, que diable ! Qui plus est, il devait mener le jeu jusqu'au bout si il voulait qu'elle craque. C'était le seul moyen. Ils se jaugèrent encore un certain temps, lui devant se forcer à ne pas suivre du regard ses courbes. Bon Dieu, il devait parler sinon il n'en sortirait jamais et il lui sauterait dessus avant qu'elle se soit lâchée. Pas vraiment la meilleur chose à faire quand elle était dans cet état.

**-Tu n'as pas répondu. **

**-Comment voudrais-tu que je me sente ?**

**-Sais pas. Soulagée. Inquiète. Triste. Beaucoup d'options. **

**-Si tu veux tout savoir, rien de tout ça. **

_Tu mens. _Il la connaissait trop pour l'ignorer, malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble. _Arrête de mentir._ Il avait envie de le lui hurler à la gueule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche enfin ces putains de larmes et qu'il puisse la serrer contre lui pour la réconforter. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte qu'elle est mal, qu'elle a besoin qu'on prenne soin d'elle, qu'elle a besoin de lui au moins autant que lui a besoin d'elle. Histoire qu'il puisse lâcher un peu prise lui aussi, et qu'ils dorment l'un contre l'autre toute la nuit. Il ne voulait pas forcément passer la nuit en elle, mais près d'elle suffirait. Tout les deux, pour la première fois depuis six longs mois, certainement pas la dernière de leur vie. À moins qu'elle ne parte encore au matin, mais il en doutait. Les secondes passèrent, devinrent minutes. Elle ne lâchait pas prise. Alors du coup, Trafalgar Law fit quelque chose qui lui coûtait beaucoup et qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des lustres. Il se rendit. Sous le regard un peu méfiant de sa belle, il se dirigea vers le lit et ôta ses chaussures avant de s'étendre nonchalamment sur le matelas. Sa veste et sa chemise allèrent rejoindre un des montants du lit. Il étendit un bras, comme pour l'inviter.

**-Trop fatigué pour continuer ce soir, t'es pas en meilleur état. Sois mignonne et éteint la lumière avant de te coucher. **

Comme elle ne venait pas, il se réinstalla en couvrant son torse maintenant nu de la couverture et fit mine de dormir. Il ne compta pas, mais la lueur de la lampe disparut et une forme chaude vint se coller à son dos. Juste ce geste le rendit heureux. C'était tout bête, lui le grand pirate heureux qu'une fillette le câline. Mais c'était quand même drôlement agréable d'être avec elle.

Le lendemain, il resta à l'écart pendant qu'elle faisait ses adieux. On lui avait donné une malle, le maître du navire affirmant que ses parents auraient vraiment voulut qu'elle ait tout cela. Ça l'étonnait lui, qu'une famille entière ait aussi peu d'affaires, mais ils étaient plutôt communautaires dans le coin. Le matériel et plusieurs costumes restaient là pour les futurs membres du cirque, pas mal de vêtement avaient été redistribués depuis longtemps, un certain nombre d'objets revenaient à des amis. Nyri avait voulut qu'ils prennent ce qui leur plaisait. Elle ne voulait rien garder à la base. Pourtant elle repartait avec cette sorte de grosse valise bien solide. Il avait parfois du mal à la suivre. Elle ne voulait peut être pas leur faire de peine. Ce fut assez court, cette séance de mouchoirs et de larmes. Plutôt sec aussi pour des adieux en fait. Non pas qu'on ne l'aimait pas, mais elle les mettait mal à l'aise. Elle faisait partie du passé aussi. On l'accueillerait toujours quoi qu'il arrive, n'empêche que chacun devait continuer à avancer. Le sous-marin s'enfonça dans les profondeurs marines peu après le petit matin. Des pirates avaient râlé, mais il s'en fichait. Ils étaient ensembles.

Elle n'avait pas l'impression que ça avait tellement changé depuis le temps. Un peu quand même, mais pas assez pour qu'elle le remarque. On la regarde toujours avec un peu d'inquiétude. C'était un peu de sa faute au fond. En général, quand la dernière fois qu'on a vu quelqu'un c'était après une transformation en vilain truc plein de griffes et de plumes, on a tendance à l'éviter. Ou alors c'est qu'on est un peu malade. Law l'avait à peine guidée une fois rentré. Il était de suite repartit donner ses ordres en l'abandonnant dans une petite chambre contiguë à la sienne. La solitude ne la gênait pas, et elle devait avouer adorer le voir donner ses ordres. En fait, si elle s'écoutait, elle grimperait de suite dans les conduits qui parcourent tout le sous-marin pour aller l'observer en secret. Aussi ridicule qu'une écolière amoureuse pour la première fois. Sauf qu'une fois de plus, elle n'a aucune force. Elle se laisse tomber dans un coin et s'étend sur le dos. Mal à l'aise, elle finit par se recroqueviller. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi démunie alors qu'elle aurait dû être heureuse ?

* * *

Ce sera tout pour cette semaine.


End file.
